Sakura's curse
by nega saiyan
Summary: (Sakura haters: Don't read!)What if, in the forest of death, Sakura was the one Orochimaru bit, not Sasuke? Now, see the changes and experiences when Sakura is cursed. (ON HOLD. HORRIBLE WRITER'S BLOCK!)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Mark

As Orochimaru began to extend his head to attack Sasuke, who was still paralyzed, Sakura remembered what Sasuke did when he was paralyzed earlier. So, Sakura quickly took out a kunai knife.

_"Come on Sakura! You have to protect Sasuke! So move!" _Sakura thought as she quickly stabbed herself in the left it made contact, she jolted towards Sasuke.

"Sasuke, look out!" Sakura shouted. At the very last second, Sakura was able to push Sasuke out of the way and Orochimaru ended up biting Sakura on the right side of her neck as Sasuke landed on his back.

"Sakura!" Sasuke said in a concerned tone.

"AGH!" Sakura yelped in pain.

Orochimaru just smirked Sakura's pain. He began to retract his kneck and Sakura quickly fell to her knees and writhed in pain. The mark from Orochimaru soon appeared. But, this mark looked like three arrow heads converging at one point.

"Sakura!? Are you ok!?" Sasuke asked as he reached Sakura's side. The only thing Sakura could do was grunt and scream out in pain. Orochimaru was soon about leave.

"Hold on!" Sasuke shouted, stopping Orochimaru from leaving.

"What did you do to Sakura? And why did you originally try to bite me?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh. Let's just say that I left something to remember me by. And you'll soon find out what that mark was meant to do for you." Orochimaru said with a smirk. He began to melt away into the tree branch where he stood.

"Wait!" Sasuke shouted. But, Orochimaru was already gone. Sasuke then put his attention back on Sakura.

"Sakura, can you stand?" Sasuke asked as he kneeled next to her.

He lifted her hand and Sakura gripped his hand in pain. Sasuke carefully slung Sakura over his shoulder and made his way to Naruto. After picking Naruto off of the tree, he set Naruto down and lightly began slapping his face trying to wake him up.

"Naruto, hey. Wake up loser." Sasuke said. Naruto soon opened his eyes slowly, but suddenly sat up quickly.

"The snake lady! Where is she?!" Naruto said frantically turning his head left and right. He soon stopped after seeing Sakura.

"Ah! Sakura! What happened to her?!" asked Naruto.

"Calm down. First we need to find some place to set her down. I'll explain it all later." Sasuke said.

"R-right." said Naruto.

They both took off at high speed to find a place to help Sakura, unknowingly they're being watched. The three sound ninja that are working for Orochimaru were following them.

"How long until we can waste these punks?" Zaku asked impatiently.

"Be patient Zaku. Remember, our main target Sasuke." said Dosu.

As they continued to hop from tree to tree, suddenly Orochimaru appeared on a branch in front on them. They all quickly stopped in front of him on a near by tree branch.

"Orochimaru!?" said Kin.

"There's been a change in plan." Orochimaru said.

"What do you mean?" asked Dosu.

"You have a new target." Orochimaru answered.

"And who will be that be?" Zaku asked.

"Your former target, Sasuke, and the young blonde boy is with another young girl. She is your new target." said Orochimaru.

"Understood." Kin said. Orochimaru melted away into the branch again and the sound ninja went back to hopping from tree to tree.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Protection

After a few minutes of moving from tree to tree, Naruto and Sasuke found a spot that was hidden under a giant tree. They decided to rest and set down Sakura there. Sakura is now covered in sweat and is always grunting in pain.

"Ok Sasuke, now can you tell me what happened to Sakura?" Naruto asked impatiently.

"Alright, fine. When that snake guy tried to bite me, Sakura took the hit." said Sasuke.

"What!? Why didn't you just get out of the way yourself!?" Naruto complained.

"It's not like I could. We were paralyzed at the time. Sakura did what I did the first time we couldn't move." said Sasuke. Naruto started to calm down after that. They both put their attention back on Sakura, who seemed to be asleep, but was still grunting in pain.

"Well, until she wakes up, we have to protect her." Sasuke said.

"Right." said Naruto.

After that, they both stayed sitting next to Sakura until she would wake. But, what they don't know is that they were still being watched by the sound ninja who worked for Orochimaru. They were hiding up in a near by tree.

"Can we attack yet?" asked Kin.

"Not yet. Wait until they become tired to fight." said Dosu. They ended waiting for only few hours. That's how long it took for Naruto and Sasuke to become drowsy enough that they were having trouble to stay awake.

"Now we can go." said Dosu.

"Finally." Zaku said. They all jumped out of the tree all at once. Luckily, Sasuke and Naruto still had enough chakra to tell that they were coming. They both immediately shot up from where they were sitting and got out a kunai knife.

"Someone's coming!" said Naruto. That is when the sound ninja appeared.

"I see you still have enough chakra to sense us." Dosu said.

"What do you guys want?" asked Sasuke.

"Were just after the girl. So, why not had her over." said Zaku.

"What!? You're not gonna lay a finger on Sakura!" Naruto shouted.

"Looks like were gonna have to fight these guys. To bad." Kin said.

"Don't worry about. I'll take them out in one blow." Dosu said as he raised his sleeve, revealing the machine on his arm.

He started running towards the two them. Naruto and Sasuke got ready to block his attack. When Dosu tried to punch Naruto, he easily dodged it, but Naruto felt a sharp pain in his ear.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh. Even if my punches don't make contact, this machine on my will do all the work." said Dosu, revealing the thing on his arm.

"It sends a high pitched sound wave that can affect a person's movement through the ear." Dosu explained.

"That means, even he doesn't touch us, he can still do plenty of damage." Naruto said as slowly stood up.

"Dosu, I want to have a crack at them." Zaku said stepping forward.

"Very well. Just make it quick." Dosu answered.

Zaku slowly raised his hands, that had a hole in the palm of his hands, and suddenly, Naruto and Sasuke were sent flying into the giant tree trunk. They both fell to the ground on their stomachs.

"Wh-what the heck was that?!" Naruto said as he and Sasuke slowly rose up again on to one knee.

"I can control air currents, that way I can make a boulder crumble and the ground as soft as a feather." said Zaku.

"Alright, since these kids keep moving around so much..." Kin started to say. She got out a few pointy needles.

"Let's put a stop to that." Kin finished. She threw her needles at them. The needles hit their arms, legs and parts of their shoulders.

_"Those are just like Haku's weapons." _Naruto thought.

"Now that they can't move, let's have some fun." said Zaku. He sent some fast winds coming at the two of them and they both ended up having cuts all over their body.

"D-dammit." Sasuke and Naruto said under their breath.

"Something tells me they won't last much longer. Zaku, Kin, finish them." Dosu ordered.

Zaku got ready to shoot out more air at them and Kin got ready to throw more needles. But, suddenly, they felt a powerful chakra and some pale smoke started to come out from the tree. They all looked back and saw Sakura slowly coming out.

"Sakura! You're all-" Naruto stared to say.

He stopped talking from shock when he saw her. Sakura's hair went down to her waist and it had a black strip going through it. Most of her left side was covered in the same pattern as the mark on the back of her neck.

"Naruto, Sasuke, tell me who did this to you." Sakura said in a threatening tone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Sakura vs. Sound Ninja

After Naruto and the rest of them saw Sakura, they were either shocked or scared. They all could all tell that her chakra had increased dramatically.

"S-Sakura, what happened to you? You seem different." Naruto said. Sakura just gave him a quick glare and he shut right up. Sakura put her attention back on the Sound Ninja who stood in front of her.

"So you guys hurt my friends?" Sakura said with a threatening tone. Kin flinched a stepped back, Dosu didn't do anything, but Zaku just smirked.

"And what of it girlie?" said Zaku mockingly. Sakura was now glaring daggers at him. He then slightly flinched, but kept his smirk.

"Alright kid, I'll blow you and your friends away in one shot." Zaku declared.

"Zaku, don't!" Dosu said. But, he just went on with his attack. When he shot out a massive amount of wind pressure, the giant tree just disappeared and fell to tiny pieces.

"Heh. I guess she was all talk." said Zaku.

Suddenly he felt a sharp piece of cold metal on his neck. He turned his head slightly and behind him, he saw Sakura and her friends. She had moved so fast, that she saved herself and her friends.

"What!? B-but how?!" Zaku exclaimed.

"Looks like you were just all talk as well." said Sakura.

She moved the kunai away from his neck and immediately kicked him in the back and sent him flying into a near by tree with enough intense force that he was knocked unconscious when he the tree. It also broke his right arm.

"Zaku!" Kin said. Suddenly, she felt a chill go down her spine. Kin spun around and saw Sakura right behind her.

"Shouldn't know to never take your attention off of your enemy." Sakura said darkly. After that, Sakura practically pounced on her and gripped her neck on the ground. Kin began coughing and gripping Sakura's arm, but Sakura just began to tighten her grip.

"P-please...spare me..." Kin coughed out as she was being suffocated.

"Heh. Pathetic. A Sound Ninja who can't even talk." said Sakura mockingly. During all that, Naruto and Sasuke were watching Sakura dumbstruck.

_"Is that...really Sakura?"_ Sasuke thought. After that, Kin fell unconscious and let go of Sakura's arm. Sakura smirked and got off of Kin.

"Consider yourself lucky that I don't kill you." Sakura said. She kicked Kin away hard enough that she landed at Dosu's feet. Dosu was looking at Sakura with a scared expression.

"You're next." said Sakura evilly as she glared at him.

_"No...That's...That can't be Sakura..." _Naruto thought. So, with all the strength he had, he started to stand up. But, who could only kneel down on one knee.

"S-SAKURA! STOP IT!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could. That got Sakura to stop walking towards Dosu and look over her shoulder towards Naruto.

"Please...please Sakura..." said Naruto with a few tears in his eyes.

_"...N-Naruto..." _Sakura thought.

That was enough to snap her out of it. The markings all over her retracted into the one mark on the back of her neck. She then collapsed on the ground and was breathing even more heavily.

"Sakura!" Naruto called out.

He completely forgot about the needles in him and his pain and sprinted over to Sakura and gently lifted he up so she was sitting, it also caused some of the needles to come out. Sasuke was then soon able to remove the primary needles from his arms and legs and slowly made his way over to them.

"Sakura! Are you ok!?" Naruto asked frantically as Sasuke hovered over him. Sakura then started to come to.

"N-Naruto...?" said Sakura faintly.

"Sakura! You're ok!" Naruto said as he hugged her. She would've tried to push him off, but she was aching all over, so she just let him hug her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The trial

After Sakura returned to normal and after the Sound Ninja left their scroll, Naruto's team continued into the forest. As they continued to travel, they noticed some changes in Sakura. She was starting to move faster because she began to move ahead of Naruto and Sasuke, but she was obviously trying her best not to let her face cringe from pain. Naruto and Sasuke was able to slightly catch up to her as they continued to jump from tree to tree.

"Sakura, are you sure you feel ok?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just have a little pain in my neck, that's all." Sakura answered.

After that, they all traveled in silence. Almost a hour later, they stopped by an open field which was near a river. Sasuke caught the food, Naruto gathered fire wood. They both decided it would be best if Sakura just rest. When Naruto and Sasuke came back, they saw Sakura just sitting against a tree, but she was still breathing heavy and covered in sweat.

"Sakura, you aren't looking to good." said Naruto.

"It's probably from the bite." Sasuke said.

"Guys it's ok. I'm fine. It's just a little pain." Sakura said trying to stand up.

"I'm just worried about how we'll find our way to the center of the forest." said Sakura.

"I think I can help with that." a voice said. Suddenly, someone jumped down from the trees above them and landed a few feet away from the team.

"Kabuto!" Naruto said.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"I was just heading to the center of the forest and then I found you guys. And it looks like you guys need some help." said Kabuto.

"How can we trust you? You may just want to take our scrolls." Sakura said.

"Don't worry. My team already has our scrolls. They're now just waiting for me." Kabuto answered.

"If that's the case, I say we take the offer!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Alright, fine. Let's go." said Sasuke.

"Ok." said Sakura and Naruto.

They began to follow Kabuto from tree to tree the same way they were moving earlier. The only difference was that this time, Sakura started to lag behind the others, so Naruto had to put her arm over his shoulder and helped her keep up.

"So how long do you think it will be until we get there?" Sakura asked.

"We'll probably get there by sun down." Kabuto answered.

"That sounds good to me!" said Naruto. But, as he said that, multiple kunais came flying at all of them.

"Get down!" Sasuke shouted.

Instead of that, Sakura suddenly puled her self away from Naruto and threw shurikens at the kunais which collided and fell to the ground. Everyone that was watching her was impressed and shocked, even Sasuke was impressed by that.

"Wow. That girl has some reflexes." said Kabuto to himself.

"Ninjas are coming this way. Stay sharp guys." Sakura said. Almost on cue, three ninja in almost yellow jumpsuits appeared.

"Looks like hiding is pointless now." said a ninja with a mask.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Rain Ninja

Three rain ninja in yellow jumpsuits have just appeared in front of Sakura and the others. They all had different types of masks on their faces.

"What do you guys want?!" Sasuke asked intimidatingly.

"We're just after the scrolls you have. Hand them over, and no one gets hurt." one of the rain ninja said.

"No way!" said Sakura as she pulled out a kunai.

Suddenly, she felt a great pain rise up in her body. It quickly spread through her entire body and made her fall to her knees in pain and drop the kunai. She placed her hands on the source of the pain which was the mark on the back of her neck. She was yelling in pain.

"GAH!" Sakura screamed over and over.

"Sakura!" Naruto panicked. He moved next to Sakura and tried to help her through the pain.

"Hey! Pay attention kids!" one rain ninja shouted before jumping towards Sakura and Naruto with a kunai in hand.

Naruto moved in front of Sakura and took out his own kunai, but Sasuke moved quick enough to hit the rain ninja before he reached Naruto. Sasuke landed next to Naruto, along with Kabuto. The rain ninja landed on a near by branch.

"What's up with her?" Kabuto asked.

"This weird Snake guy bit Sakura and now she has this mark that causes her pain!" Naruto explained.

"It also gave her incredible strength earlier." said Sasuke.

_"Did HE really give this girl the mark!?" _Kabuto wondered.

"Pay attention. We still have these rain ninjas to deal with." said Sasuke. Kabuto and Naruto quickly remembered the three rain ninja they were up against, but only 2 ninjas were ahead of them.

"Hey, where's the other one?" Naruto asked out loud. Suddenly, they heard sizzling noise coming from the left of them. They looked in the direction of the noise and quickly noticed a paper bomb on the branch.

"A paper bomb!" said Kabuto.

At that exact moment, the bomb exploded, causing the branch to be detached from the tree and making them free fall to the ground. Naruto was able grab on to Sakura before they fell. All three of three of them were able to land safely on the ground. The rain ninja landed on the ground as well.

"That was close." Naruto said as he placed Sakura against a tree.

"It's time that we stop playing around." said a rain ninja. All three of the ninja created a hand sign, and suddenly, clones of the ninja started to appear all around them.

"Shadow clones!?" said Naruto. While paying attention to the clones in front of him, Naruto wasn't able to see the separate clone behind him.

"Naruto, behind you!" Sasuke shouted.

"What?!" Naruto said as he whipped his head around. The clone was about to plunge a kunai into Naruto's head. Luckily, multiple shuriken was able to hit the clone before he had a chance.

"Hey, thanks Sasuke." Naruto said.

"That wasn't me." said Sasuke.

"Then, thanks Kabuto." Naruto said.

"Not me either." Kabuto said.

"Then, who?" Naruto asked out loud.

Then it finally came to Naruto. He turned his head in the direction where Naruto set down Sakura. He saw her barely standing up against the tree and breathing heavily. Her arm was stretched out, which made Naruto realize that she threw those shuriken.

"Sakura! Thanks for the help!" Naruto shouted to her. Sakura already looked exhausted and she was panting heavily.

"...Yeah...No problem...Sasuke, you have to...find the...real ones..." said Sakura.

"Right. Sharingan!" said Sasuke. He was able to see the chakra of the clones and of the real rain ninja.

"Naruto, it's those three ninjas in the center!" Sasuke pointed out.

"On it! Naruto said as he took off running at the ninja.

He was able to move fast enough to catch them off guard and land a hit on one of them, which made all of them get hit. As they fell, Sasuke and Kabuto came running from behind. It was obvious that the ninja were now unconscious from using to much chakra and to much damage.

"That was way to easy!" Naruto said confidently.

"Heh. He sure is an active one." said Kabuto.

"Of course." said Sasuke. After that, Naruto went to Sakura and with that done, all of them took off to their original place, leaving the unconscious rain ninja behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The match

After reaching their destination and saying thanks to Kabuto and talking to Iruka, Naruto and the others were lined about like all the other teams who were lined up. Nejji's team, Hinata's team, Ino's team, Kabuto's team, Dosu's team, Gaara's team, and Naruto's team. All of the other Chunin ninja were there as well, along with the Hokage. They were explaining how this part of the exam would go, but Sakura was still feeling the pain.

"Ow." Sakura groaned as she placed a hand on her mark.

"Sakura, are you sure you'll be alright to fight?" Naruto asked with Sasuke in between the two of them.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." said Sakura.

"If it's painful, you shouldn't push yourself." Sasuke said.

"I said I'm fine." Sakura said slightly annoyed. Both Sasuke and Naruto were surprised that Sakura talked back to Sasuke with an attitude. By this point, Gekko, the host of the exams, asked if anyone wanted to drop out now.

"Sakura, do you think you should, well, drop out?" Naruto suggested nervously.

"No way. I'm gonna fight from now on instead of letting you two do it all your yourselves." said Sakura determined.

"Well, we should at least tell someone about that mark." said Naruto.

"No! They may take me out of the exam." Sakura said.

"But Sakura-" Naruto started.

"I'm going to fight Naruto. No matter what." said Sakura. With that, Naruto gave up on trying to convince her, so he put his attention back on what Gekko was saying.

* * *

**(A/N: Here is where Sakura starts becoming OOC.)**

By now, everyone who stayed was preparing for their own fights that could happen at any time. The only one who dropped out was Kabuto. First, was Sasuke's match. Without the mark on him, he easily beat his opponent and could stay and watch the matches. Next was In this match, Zaku and Shino's match. Since Zaku only had one broken arm, they both seemed even matched in the beginning, but Shino ended up winning. Then it was time for Kankuro's match, which he won easily. Now, it was time for Ino's and Sakura's match.

"Good luck Sakura!" Naruto and Lee shouted from the stands. Sakura and Ino stood meters away from each other like everyone else. Ino took note of Sakura's new appearance.

"I'm surprised you could make your hair longer in such short time Sakura. But, that still won't help you with Sasuke." said Ino with a smirk.

"...Tch. I don't care about that any more. You can have Sasuke for all I care." Sakura said as she slowly took out a kunai.

Everyone was surprised by what she said. They all knew her as the type of girl who would never give up on the guy she likes, or give in to her rival. They were all also curious to see what Sakura was going to do with her kunai. And what she did really shocked everyone. Sakura used her kunai to cut off almost all of her extra hair. Now, it stops right over her shoulders and hair surrounded her.

"Have I proven point yet, Ino?" Sakura said with venom in her voice and glaring at Ino. After that, she grabbed her headband which had fallen on the ground and wrapped it around her forehead. She practically forgot all the pain from the mark, and it turned to rage and annoyance towards Ino.

_"What's going on? This isn't the Sakura I know." _Ino thought. Ino then noticed the black mark that was now visible on her shoulder.

"Wait, Sakura. What's that mar-" Ino began.

But, before she could finish her question, Sakura moved at high speed and elbowed Ino right in the stomach. Ino coughed up some blood as she was sent flying into the wall behind her. Ino quickly fell to her knees in pain. After Sakura's first move, she felt some pain where her mark was.

"Kakashi Sensei, what just happened!? I've never seen Sakura move like that!" said Naruto. Kakashi didn't answer and just continued to watch the match.

"Hey, Kakashi, that mark on her shoulder. Isn't that..." Anko whispered to Kakashi.

"Yeah it must be." said Kakashi.

"What?! Then shouldn't we stop the match!?" Anko asked.

"Let's just see what happens." said Kakashi.

His attention was still on the match as it was going on. Sakura had the upper hand in this battle. Even though she winced from pain every now and then, she was able over power Ino. But, what she didn't is that is was the mark that was giving her extra power as it was starting to spread. Ino was so distracted by Sakura's mark, that she couldn't focus on her fighting. Sakura had trouble as well, dealing with it as she fought Ino.

_"Man! What's happened to Sakura that's made her change so much?!" _thought Ino as she was taking blow for blow and as she continued to miss Sakura with her fists and weapons.

_"Not good. I have to end this now." _Sakura thought. So, with one last punch, Sakura hit Ino in the stomach one last time with all her strength which was able to cause Ino to hit the wall even harder than before and caused her fall unconscious.

"The match is over. The winner is Sakura Haruno." said Gekko.

"Haha_*huff*_That's what you get_*huff*_Ino pig." said Sakura before falling backwards. She landed flat on her back, breathing heavily with her eyes closed. Luckily, the curse mark stopped spreading around her and it went back to normal. Kakashi then appeared above her and slowly picked her up. Asuma did the same with Ino.

"Jeez. Sakura must've really been mad at Ino." said Kakashi.

"But, Ino must've felt different." Asuma said. They both brought the two girls up to the where the others were waiting.

"Sakura! Are you ok!?" said Lee and Naruto. Sasuke just had a worried expression.

"Ino! Are you alright?!" Shikamaru and Choji asked.

"Don't worry, they both just need rest. But, there's something I need to do first." said Kakashi. He then disappeared with Sakura. Everyone was surprised, but they all calmed down. Asuma just set Ino down against the wall.

_"I hope Sakura will be alright." _Naruto thought.

"Oh yeah! Her headband!" said Naruto. He jumped down from the stands and picked up Sakura's head band so he could give it back to her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Sealing

As the other matches of the Chunin exams continue, Kakashi brought Sakura to a secret that had almost green lights in the pitch dark place. Sakura was still unconscious as she laid on her stomach and her mark visible to Kakashi.

**(A/N: It's the same place where Sasuke's mark was sealed by Kakashi, so same conditions. Markings on the ground and Sakura bare from the waist up.)**

After Kakashi made a few hand signs, he placed his hand over the curse mark.

"Sealing Jutsu!" Kakashi said.

Suddenly, the marks on the floor seemed to move to where the mark was and during that, Sakura could still feel the pain of the jutsu. She was letting out piercing screams and she was clutching her fists very tightly. Once all the markings were no longer on the ground, Kakashi moved his hand away, which revealed a circle like shape around Sakura's curse mark. Sakura then laid lifelessly on the ground like earlier.

"Well, that's over this." said Kakashi. Suddenly, he started to hear foot steps coming from behind him, as well as an evil chakra. He quickly turned around and took out a kunai.

"Heh. You should know that that sealing jutsu of yours won't work Kakashi." said the person. he soon came out of the shadows. It was Orochimaru.

"Orochimaru!" said Kakashi. Orochimaru just gave him an evil smile.

"Tell me, what is it you want with Sakura?" said Kakashi.

"Actually, it's nothing in particular to her. It happens to involve someone else." Orochimaru said.

"What? Who?" asked Kakashi.

"You should be able to tell on your own." Orochimaru said. It took Kakashi only a few moments to figure out who exactly he was talking about.

"Sasuke!" said Kakashi.

"Indeed. Sasuke Uchiha." said Orochimaru.

"Wait a minute, if it was Sasuke you were after, then what do you plan to do with Sakura?" Kakashi asked.

"Heh. That will be revealed soon enough. For now, I'll make sure that girl will be ready for me to use." Orochimaru said before he suddenly vanished.

Kakashi still had a confused look on his face, but he then put his attention back on Sakura. He then placed a brown sheet over Sakura and decided to just wait for her to awaken. But, what Orochimaru said earlier wouldn't leave his mind.

"I wonder what he meant by ready to use." said Kakashi to him self.

He decided to put that aside for now and now has to worry about what he'll do about Sakura. He know she'll need help trying to master her new strength. So, he decided it would be best if she was trained by him before the final exams.

Meanwhile, at the actual exams, the last match has just ended and the winners of the matches, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Dosu, Shino, and Shikamaru, were all lined up to here the terms for the next part of the exams. After finding out that it would be a type of tournament, they all had to pick out numbers for their fights.

**(A/N: Everyone was paired up with the same people as last time, but now Dosu would fight Sakura.)**

After that, they all left for the amount of time for training and resting up. Naruto of course trained with Jiraiya, Sasuke was off somewhere doing his own training, and Sakura was now preparing for her training, which meant that Sakura would learn the Chidori. And of course, the rain ninja, Dosu was killed by Gaara, and the leaf ninja, Gekko, was killed by Gaara's superior who was associated with Kabuto, Orochimaru's spy ninja.

**(A/N: Sorry, I forgot the sand ninja guy's name and I'm sorry that this chapter was so short. I've been busy with my other stories.)**


	8. Author's note: Polling!

**Author's Note:**

**I know I haven't updated in awhile, but the next chapter will be about Sakura's training. SO, I want to know what you guys want.**

**A) Same training as Sasuke.**

**B) Different training.**

**Polling will close when the next chapter is posted. Please leave a review on your vote and enjoy the story! :D**


	9. Author note: HELP!

**Author's note: HELP!**

**Hey guys. Ok, to those of you who read this story, first of all, thank you, but also sorry because I know I haven't updated in a long, long, LONG time! I've just been having some seriously horrible writers block for most of my stories!**

**So, if any of you guys have some ideas, they will be really, REALLY appreciated!**


End file.
